


Naval Intuition

by kaige68



Series: July Carguments 2013 [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another cargument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naval Intuition

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 1_million_words July 2013 WotD Intuitive 7/1/13. I don't know that this will arc for the month. I just promised myself 100 words a day of Danny and Steve. I will try though.
> 
> Not beta read.

“Call it … Naval intuition.”

“HA! That even fails as a joke. Unless you are intuitive about your belly button, or possibly oranges, I’m saying no, you knew something.”

“You don’t think I’m intuitive?”

“Not the smallest bit. I don't think you could be intuitive if it were required.”

“That hurts, Partner. I think you’re intuitive.”

“No. I’m not intuitive. I do not intuit things. I detect things. I’m _DE_ tective. Says so right here.”

“You really don’t think there is anyway I could have-”

“No, I believe you knew something you weren’t telling me.”

“Would I do that?”

“Intuit this.”


End file.
